Those skilled in the art are directed to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/226,329, filed Mar. 11, 1999 by the same applicant and hereby incorporated herein in whole by reference. That patent application describes how to edit two digital video information signals that are recorded on a record carrier, such as an optical disc. The video information signals are recorded on the record carrier in the form of blocks of information, called fragments, having a size of 4 MB, as an example. The invention aims at improving the editing method, such that the results of editing become visually available, more quickly.